Confianza
by Jauca97
Summary: Si, Pucca podía ser fastidiosa y empalagar a Garu en muchas ocasiones. Pero algo era seguro…Confiaba en ella. One-shot


_Disclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece, oh rayos u_u_

 _N/A: Como ya han de saber, en mis historias los personajes son más grandes a no ser de que se indique lo contrario, aquí tienen 17 y 15 respectivamente. Como dato curioso adicional, esta historia puede ser tomada como una continuación indirecta de mi otra historia_ _ **Distracción.**_ _No digo expresamente que lo sea, pero si a ustedes les parece, no hay ningún inconveniente._

 _¡Ahora si a leer!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu tomo aire, mientras tocaba la ventana de Pucca, con Mio en sus brazos y una mochila de viaje en su espalda.

Ella abrió la ventana, y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba, lo que hizo a Garu a sonrojar. ¿Por qué su rostro tenía que cambiar notablemente de color cada vez que se sentía abochornado?

Pucca ladeo su cabeza ligeramente dándole una mirada curiosa, en silencio preguntando que necesitaba. En respuesta, el señalo la mochila que cargaba en su espalda, y después a un calendario que estaba pegado en la pared cerca de la ventana. Con su dedo apunto el día en el que estaban, y lo deslizo hasta el domingo de la siguiente semana. Siete días.

Garu se iría a un viaje de entrenamiento por siete rigurosos días, de nuevo.

Pucca entristeció un poco al comprender que no vería a su amado durante una semana completa. ¡Toda una eternidad! Pero entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, y sonrió. Dejando a Garu con la palabra en la boca (en sentido figurado claro está) en la ventana, se dirigió a su closet para sacar su propia mochila, con toda la intención de acompañarlo en su viaje.

Adivinando lo que ella pretendía, el ninja de manera osada entro en su habitación, deteniéndola. Pucca lo miro confundida, viendo como el la miraba con extrema seriedad, negándole con la cabeza.

Él tenía que hacer este viaje solo, sin compañía ni nada que lo distrajera de su cometido.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste y herida al pensar que Garu no la quería cerca. Al notar el cambio de humor en ella, se sintió un poco culpable por haberla detenido tan bruscamente. Así que hizo lo que tenía pensado hacer desde que llego. Le extendió a Mio, quien maulló en forma de saludo.

Pucca parpadeo confundida, sin comprender. Dejando salir un suspiro, Garu puso al felino en los brazos de ella. Ya con sus manos libres, tomo el calendario, señalando lo mismo de hace un momento, después a Mio, y tras acariciarlo suavemente en la cabeza, coloco una mano en el hombro de Pucca, quien entendió el mensaje.

Garu se iría de viaje durante una semana, y no podía llevar a Mio con él, pues aunque era una excelente compañía, el felino tenia necesidades que él no podía atender durante su entrenamiento. Es por eso que había recurrido a ella, ni más ni menos, antes de marcharse. Garu le estaba encargando una de sus posesiones más valiosas. Pucca sabía lo que Mio significaba para él, era su compañero, su mejor amigo, su familia…

…y el confiaba en ella lo suficiente para dejárselo e irse tranquilo, sabiendo que Mio no podía estar en mejores manos.

Pucca abrazo a Mio, sonriendo y asintiendo vigorosamente. Garu le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho. Dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la ventana para salir de ahí, pero se detuvo al sentir dos brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás. Pucca lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda, y el, con la confianza y seguridad acostumbrada en esas situaciones, se quedó sonrojado y quieto como piedra, pero no se quitó.

Lentamente, Pucca lo libero, y por fin pudo llegar a la ventana, saliendo de la habitación. Antes de saltar, se giró para verla una vez más. Ella le sonreía ligeramente, pero con un leve deje de tristeza. Lo iba a extrañar.

Como despedida, tomo su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que Garu acepto sin protestar. Solo por agradecimiento por cuidar a Mio, claro. No por ninguna otra razón…

Regalándole una última sonrisa, salto de la ventana, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, volviéndose uno con la noche.

Pucca suspiro mirando el lugar por donde él había desaparecido, hasta que un maullido llamo su atención, sacándola de su estado de ensueño. Sonriendo, se acercó y se sentó su cama donde Mio la esperaba, poniéndolo en sus piernas, mientras el minino ronroneaba gustoso por las caricias de la chica.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Garu avanzaba a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Una semana no era mucho tiempo, pero sabía bien que Pucca lo extrañaría de todas formas. Por eso decidió dejar a Mío con ella, una parte de él, hasta su regreso.

Además, no confiaba lo suficiente en nadie más para dejar a alguien tan importante para el como Mío. Si, Pucca podía ser fastidiosa y empalagarlo en muchas ocasiones. Pero algo era seguro…

Confiaba en ella.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña y humilde historia. Y es que yo creo que a pesar de que Pucca enfada demasiado a Garu, en momentos así, él sabe que puede contar con ella para lo que sea, y que no lo va a defraudar. ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? Y sé que una semana no es mucho tiempo, pero Pucca si lo extrañaría mucho, por eso le dejo a Mío para que no se sintiera tan sola :'D Ya porque voa a llora :P_

 _No olviden dejarme sus guapos y sensuales reviews, que adoro leerlos y contestarlos! Es lo que lo motiva a uno a seguir escribiendo :')_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Muuuchas graciaaas corazón! Por siempre leer mis historias y dejar tu bello review, ¡me alegra que te gusten tanto! Espero que esta igual sea de tu agrado, ¡un saludo y un beso muy grande para tu!_

 _ **Maestrojcg:**_ _Muchas gracias por leer! Te he contestado ya de forma privada, pero no quise pasarte por alto por aquí. Me alegra que la historia haya sido de tu agrado, ¡Saludos!_

 _Y a_ _ **Gaby Whitlock**_ _y a_ _ **Saori Bell**_ _¡las adoro chicas! Gracias por siempre leer mis historias. Ustedes escriben de manera maravillosa, ¡soy su fan! Ojala y escriban de nuevo de estos dos, amo como usan las palabras en sus fics, me llega al kokoro :') ¡Un saludo y un beso para las dos!_

 _¡Nos leemos después! ;)_


End file.
